History of Alexandrea
The beginning of everything is not a thought that crosses the minds of most common folk in Alexandrea, and even if it boards the train of thought of a farmer or shop owner in a moment of existentialism, or a student at the Drynna University of Arcane Studies during a late night study session, the question doesn’t linger much. Those who seek to ponder the questions further might come up with their own ideas, but the true history- or what is accepted as the true history, is left to the most devout historians. The secrets of creation are held with scholars of ancient texts and literature, masters of lore, who read over tomes written in long lost languages, and the most devout clerics, whose gods have shared their boundless knowledge with their children. All things started over 10,000 years ago during the Age of Beginning (-10,000 - -3,000). The Age of Beginning contains three Epochs: Origin, Complexity, and Formation, in which the First Ideals of Order and Chaos were first created and permeated everything. Eventually, the Ideals settled on the basic structure of the planes, focusing their battles over the ultimate design of Alexandrea. The Age of Beginning ended when the Children of the Ideals were born. The Age of Life (-3,000 - -1,200) marked the dawn of mortals, and life as we know it walks the lands of Alexandrea. From here, civilizations grew, and the first city of Vasselhiem was born. The Gods walked alongside their creations, and armies grew. The good aligned deities formed the Unity to fight back the evil Sunken Gods. Their battles gave way to the First Calamity, which ended when the Unity imprisoned the Sunken Gods into the Abyss. As the followers of the Unity grew, the Gods formed their own planes to rest and watch over their children. As a parting gift, arcane magic was bestowed upon the world. Thus began the Age of Arcane from (-1,200 - 0). During this time, civilizations rapidly grew and the world was prosperous. As all things do, this time of plenty ended. Wizards and inventors pushed the boundaries of what arcane magic could accomplish, which climaxed in a powerful explosion known as the Dimensional Tear. The Tear ripped through the material plane, creating rifts between it and the other planes of existence. Among them were the Abyss and Nine Hells, and from them the Sunken Gods escaped their prison and wreaked havoc across Alexandrea. The Second Calamity changed civilizations and made Alexandrea what it is today. Still, some places have not recovered, and the ruins of battles can be found across the world. The Second Calamity ended when the Knowing Mistress Ioun cast the first and only Greater Wish spell ever recorded. She banished the Sunken Gods back to their prisons, and the Unity back to their homes. Alexandrea is now in the Age of Divergence. With the gods gone, civilization is left to rebuild. Slowly, peace has been restored, but debate wages on over the philosophies of what to do with what is left. Fallout from the Dimensional Tear still hangs in the memory of history, and the divide between those in favor and those opposed to arcane magic is strong. Though born again, Alexandrea is ever still in the process of growing and taking shape. Mysticism Throughout the years, many have attempted to find meaning in mortal life, and how it connects to the larger world. Modern mysticism has several different schools of ideology. Though some may study under multiple disciplines, those who seek to understand the true way mortals are linked to the world primarily focus on a single technique. All recognized practices seek to accomplish two goals: to discern information on an individual based on some alignment of the universe, and to use that alignment to provide insight into that individual’s future. Common practices are described below: # Arcane alignment: Arcane alignment is based on alignment of the arcane laylines. The Gods created both mortals and those laylines, so they must be linked. This way of thinking is the newest of the three common practices, but early critics argue that those laylines can be disrupted and may shift unnaturally during significant arcane events. Similarly to the Planar alignment theory, arcane magic did not exist prior to the Age of Arcane, so Arcane alignment fails to account for anyone born before then. The response to these points from practicers of Arcane alignment is that significant arcane events must then also influence mortals, and those laylines always existed, they just weren’t being tapped into prior to the Age of Arcane. This practice is not as common in Alsifast, but communities have grown across Emon. The flow of arcane energy exists in several phases, aligned partially with the Finduanian calendar. Each sign represents a major phase of that cycle. ## Fullwinter: Those born from 1 Ithil to 30 Yeste are Fullwinters. During these months, arcane energy is at its strongest. All energy has flowed out of the major junction and is moving through the laylines. Most Runechildren are born during these months, and are more highly sensitive to the flow of arcane energy. Fullwinters are generally high energy and highly creative. They crave self expression, occasionally acting out in order to get the attention they require. The greatest artists and mages are often Fullwinters because of their need to create. The worst thing for Fullwinters is a restrictive environment where they can’t move freely or be themselves. ## Inbringer: Those born from 1 Hrive to 22 Yavaan are Inbringers. Throughout this time, most arcane energy flowing through the laylines has begun to dissipate and is returning to their major junctions to recharge. Inbringers are known for their caring and supporting nature. Though self-doubting at times, Inbringers are always the first to help someone in need. Inbringers are constantly thinking of others, and often volunteer their time to help wherever they can. Inbringers will take time to reflect on themselves and enjoy considering bigger questions of life and its meaning. ## Newnature: Those born from 23 Yavvan to 7 Nosse are Newnatures. During this time, most arcane energy has returned to major nexus points to recharge. Newnatures hold strong values and are known for their endurance in both body and mind. Newnatures are more sensitive than the other signs, but are also the most emotionally complex. Despite their strong beliefs, Newnatures find it hard to be assertive and fight for what they believe in. Newnatures often find themselves more introverted, but can come to life around a group they feel comfortable in, especially ones where the Newnature can observe on the sides if they want. When they open up, Newnatures are some of the most interesting and thoughtful individuals out there. It comes naturally for Newnatures to relate to others and their experiences. ## Farstarter: Those born from 8 Nosse to 30 Desiel are Farstarters. By this time, arcane energy has grown to the point where it is ready to spread back out across the laylines. Farstarters are commonly morning people, and love putting energy into new things. Staying focused can be a challenge for Farstarters, and they always find themselves a few steps ahead of others. As such, communication can be a challenge for Farstarters, simply because their thoughts are moving too quickly to get out. Many Farstarters are athletic, or enjoy exercise as a hobby, and they are incredibly hard and efficient workers. # Planar alignment: Planar alignment centers around the idea of connectivity with the material plane and other planes of existence. The material plane, and the mortals that live on it, are part of a larger universe, which all must be linked. This ideology is one of the more criticised, noting that other planes of existence didn’t break into the material plane until after the Tear. The Planar alignment practice also fails to account for all planes, only the four elemental planes. The defense to these arguments, though, is that it isn’t about physical connections between planes, but rather that everything comes from the same source, so it must all be connected. Additionally, because the elemental planes are the closest in proximity to the material plane, it must have the greatest influence over it. ## Water: Those born between 25 Tyela and 1 Anoron are aligned with the Water elemental plane. Individuals with Water alignment are slow to disturb and are known for their persistence. Generally calm and gentle in nature, anyone who is Water aligned has the capacity within them to bring about powerful forces when required. The Water aligned think before acting, but their time contemplating decisions also means change happens slowly for the Water aligned. ## Air: Those born between 2 Anoron and 18 Mereth are considered Air aligned. The Air aligned are optimistic and high spirited. They’re often drawn towards fun, and it’s common to even find someone who’s Air aligned at the center of that fun. Though it’s never the intention, sometimes Air aligned can get carried away and hurt someone, and so they must be careful to be mindful of the impact of their actions. Air aligned individuals can be found daydreaming or thinking about the future, and forget to stay grounded. ## Earth: Those born between 19 Mereth and 1 Anar are aligned with the Earth elemental plane. The Earth aligned are a disciplined bunch, craving routine in their lives. Earth aligned individuals are realists, even pessimistic at times, which puts them in conflict with many Air aligned individuals. Many find good friendship with the Earth aligned, as they are often great listeners and provide sound advice. Structure is important to individuals who are Earth aligned, and they can provide great support and stable relationships with friends and family. ## Fire: Those born between 2 Anar and 24 Tyela are aligned with the Fire elemental plane. Those aligned with the Fire plane are known for their short temper and impulsive decisions. Fire aligned individuals have an admiration for the mischievous, and are most likely among all the alignments to get into trouble. What they lack in forethought and planning, they make up for in dedication. Once the Fire aligned make up their mind, convincing them otherwise is near impossible. Those aligned with the Fire plane commonly also have relatively short attention spans, and can find many projects abandoned half way through because they moved onto something else. The spirit of the Fire aligned is passionate, and anyone who’s friends with one will undoubtedly remark on how quick Fire aligned individuals jump to their defense. # Divine alignment: The core of Divine alignment is centered around the position of key celestial bodies, symbolizing particular Gods. Critics of this way of thinking argue this is the weakest of all ideologies, as it fails to directly associate mortals with specific celestial bodies beyond a birth date. Those in support of this way of thinking though argue it is the strongest, however, as it is directly linked to the Gods. Divine alignment is most commonly practiced in Alsifast and Soros. ## Gazeseer: Those born between 18 Tyela and 25 Yeste are Gazeseers. Gazeseers are idealistic and like to see the best in everyone. They often give strangers the benefit of the doubt, and are quick to forgive any wrongdoings. Gazeseers always take the opportunity to learn and assess how to ensure they never make the same mistake twice. Their caring nature makes them natural caretakers, and will often go on to be clerics or healers in some capacity. Though mostly gentle in nature, hurting or offending the loved one of a Gaerseer can bring about swift and vengeful action. Gazeseers should take caution when offering or accepting help, as they are prone to being taken advantage of. The patron deity of Gazeseers is the Sun Father ## Champion: Those born between the 26 of Yeste and the 29 of Hrive are Champions. Champions walk the line between ego and honor, and are quick to prove themselves when either are challenged. Champions find peace among hectic activities, and don’t like staying in any single place for too long. Though enlisting in service appeal to some Champions, others find more satisfaction traveling across the seas in search for new challenges and experiences. Champoins should take care to temper their expectations, as often times they will come to search for something they will never find, leading only to disappointment. Champions caught in this trap too much may give up on adventuring altogether, left to reminisce about the life they once had. The patron deity of Champions is the Brawler. ## Tempor: Those born between the 1st of Anoron and the 32 of Yaavan are Tempors. Tempors are often considered the most connected to the flow of the world around them. They are detailed planners and always think about the future, even when fate is out of their control. Tempors are captivated by the big picture and love watching great plans unfold. Tempors often find themselves being great storytellers and musicians, telling epic tales of history. Tempors should be careful to not spend too much time daydreaming, and remind themselves to stay grounded in reality. They often forget about the present, and may miss the opportunity to act, while they are so distracted by the future. The patron deity of Tempors is the Lady of Fate. ## Unbound: Those born between the 1 of Mereth and 20 of Moota are Unbounds. Unbounds are free spirits in every sense of the word. Commitment often makes Unbounds uncomfortable, and they seek to act on impulse, without having to worry about any barriers getting in the way. True Unbounds rarely live in large cities, where law is the most structured, and instead long to find a small village to call home, or even travel independently as nomads. Unbounds are incredibly strong independent workers, learning to rely on themselves. Unbounds must be careful to balance their individual freedoms and the freedom of all with the benefits of community and some of the sacrifices that entails. Unbounds often disagree with authority figures, which may also lead to disciplinary actions such as imprisonment. The patron deity of Unbounds is the Summoner. ## Scalebringer: Those born between 21 of Moota and 7 Anar are Scalebringers. When conflict arises, Scalebringers are the ones who find an agreement upon which all sides can agree. Scalebringers are as charismatic as they are thoughtful, and they can find themselves feeling and acting older than their age. Wisdom is the strength of the Scalebringers, and most find themselves practicing law in some form. Scalebringers should be careful in their pursuit to keep peace, and be comfortable knowing when it is time to listen to reason when one side is clearly wrong. Scalebringers can easily become people pleasers if they don’t assert themselves. The patron deity of Scalebringers is the Mediator. ## Settler: Those born between 8 Anar and 17 Desiel are Settlers. Settlers believe in the idea that a group can be better than the sum of their parts. Cooperation and the coming of ideas can bring about a better result than solving problems in isolation. Settlers are skilled team players, and can highlight and even improve the strengths in each individual. Strong willed Settlers often find themselves in politics, believing in a tight community to make their city or town better. Settlers often find conflict with Unbounds because of their clashing ideals. Settlers should also be wary of those seeking the benefit of their companionship for their own personal gain. The patron deity of Settlers is the Blinding Light. ## Dayfighter: Those born between 18 Desiel and 20 Ithil are Dayfighters. Dayfighters believe in the absolute good of the world, and hold themselves and the people around them to the highest standards. They push themselves to be the best, and encourage others to strive for greatness. Dayfighters excel at motivation and help friends and loved ones who are feeling discouraged. Dayfighters who are compelled to bring goodness into the world become soldiers of the highest ranks. Pushing themselves or others too hard, however, can backfire on Dayfighters. Failing to live up to their own expectations can leave Dayfighters discouraged or burned out, and others may grow resentful. The patron deity of Dayfighters is the Archpaladin. ## Mindweaver: Those born between 21 Ithil and 17 Tyela are Mindweavers. Mindweavers are naturally curious and seek to understand the way the world works. As students, Mindweavers dedicate themselves to practicing and mastering their skills in all aspects. As teachers, they continue to learn and insist on attaining a deeper knowledge of their craft. Mindweavers are natural scholars and experts in their passions. Whatever Mindweavers are drawn to, they take every step to be the best they can be at it. Arrogance can be found in Mindweavers, as knowledge and skill can lead to an air of superiority. Mindweavers should also use caution in deciding what to learn, and how deep they should explore. All knowledge isn’t good knowledge, and Mindweavers may ignore this in the pursuit of knowing. The patron deity of Mindweavers is the Knowing Mistress.